


The Unforeseen Consequences of Turning Your Boyfriend Into a Titan

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mostly Crack, Titan shifter!Erwin, Titanwin, titan!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Turning your boyfriend into a titan!shifter can have some unforeseen ramifications.





	The Unforeseen Consequences of Turning Your Boyfriend Into a Titan

It has being two months since the remaining survivors of the Scouting Corps returned from the fateful battle in Shinganshina. They won but the victory felt shallow. A countless number of their friends and comrades have being lost and the price they all paid for their victory and  subsequently discovering the truth behind the walls was a hefty one. In the end Erwin was right, there are humans living outside the walls. However, with that knowledge came another discovery. The humans beyond the walls wanted to eradicate the people inside.

Furthermore, there were more trouble on top of that. Mainly in relation to Eren and Mikasa and Levi did not blame the two. After all Levi did forego the life of their friend to ultimately save Erwin. In the end they have every right to hate the adults they came to trust in the past few months. Levi wondered, not for the first time, how long before they lose control of the pair before they decided to go off on their own. 

Yet despite it all, Levi does not regret the decision he made. Erwin was safe and a live and that is all that mattered. Though Levi also knew things will not be easy, for either of them. Erwin's guilt about the decisions he made as a Commander and his childhood trauma is something that only Levi was privy towards. It seemed that after the Battle to reclaim Wall Maria, Erwin's mental health was at an all time low. 

However, like before Erwin ignored all of that and threw himself back to being the Commander of what remained for the Survey Corps. His duties included, getting rid of the remaining titans, repopulating humanity beyond the walls and advancing the technology of their civilisation to compete with their enemies beyond the walls. 

Erwin was running himself ragged and after weeks of watching the man he loved charge straight into a path of self destruction again, Levi confronted him. There was a lot of pent-up emotion between the two men and Levi cannot recall a singular moment where they fought this viciously with each other. It all climaxed with both of them breaking down and holding each other for dear life. They cried for their fallen comrades, for their lost humanity and the fact their work was still not done. Whilst Levi admits that Erwin had a long way to go in regards to healing himself mentally, at the very least now he acknowledge his problem rather than let it fester and explode like he did prior. 

However, this following story did not happen because of Erwin's Smith damaged psyche. No, the following events happened because of Levi. This all happened because Levi was incredibly, singularly, sexually frustrated. 

Usually after an expedition, Levi was used to their ritual of dragging each other to their shared room and having mind blowing "Thank god you are alive sex." Yet two months have passed since the Battle of  Shinganshina and Erwin has barely touched Levi. The smaller man was patient but he was no celibate and he was getting increasingly frustrated and there were several times he just wanted to push Erwin down and fuck him senseless. Yet, with their now increasingly, even more busy schedule they both come back to their room too exhausted to even look at each other, let alone have sex. 

So that's why Levi seized the opportunity when a group of them that included Hanji, members of the Military Police along with Erwin and Levi, travelled to an abandoned Military Base. They were searching for a solid base that was close to the inner city but also secluded and on the outskirts to act as a lab for Hanji, so they can develop the technology to compete with the humans beyond the wall. During a moment of respite, while Hanji explored the base with the baffled and slightly terrified members of the Military Police, Levi seized the opportunity. He dragged Erwin to building that seemed to be an old armoury. He then shoved Erwin next to an old, wooden table and straddled him, his wondering hands exploring Erwin's body. 

Erwin grabbed Levi's hands and scolded, "Levi, not now." 

However, Levi was not deterred. "Yes now," Levi said palming between Erwin's leg. "I know you want this much as I do." 

"I..Uh..What if someone wa-"

"I'll kick them out! After I knocked them out so they wouldn't even remember what they saw."

Erwin resolve seemed to break and the taller man grabbed Levi by his nape and pressed his lips onto the smaller man. His tongue pushing past Levi's lips. The smaller man leaned back giving Erwin better access and met his lover half-way. Erwin break their kiss after what feels like an eternity and they both gasped, out of breath. 

"Quickly?" Erwin requested. 

Levi grinned. Victory! Their movements were hurried with Levi pushing away Erwin clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt and whilst kissing every new bit of skin he exposed on his lover. Oh how much he missed this man. Two months! It was the longest he has ever being without Erwin's touch ever since they became lovers. 

The smaller man was removed his own shirt and jacket and unclipped his pants. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you not going to get up from this table after I'm done." 

"Levi!" Erwin moaned, his hands sliding Levi's pants down and exposing his half-hard cock. "I need yo-"

"-Fuck, I missed you so much," Levi gasped, silencing Erwin with a fierce kiss. He touched Erwin's pecs and gave his pink nipples a twist until they turned red. The taller mad mewled and melted into Levi's touch. This part of Erwin has always being a sensitive part of his body. 

Despite being a Titan Shifter now, Levi realised not much have changed physically with Erwin. Sure his arm has grown back and the gash on his side has sewed back together, leaving nary a scar. Yet if Levi was an ordinary person, he would have never guessed the power that Erwin wielded now. The only thing that hinted slightly at Erwin's true capabilities is his body temperature, which now sits a bit high compared to what it was before. Levi loved every bit of Erwin's body and he loves marking his lover's perfect body and declaring to the world who the Commander truly belonged to. 

Levi begin to move his lips down, he sucked the area where Erwin's throat meets his collarbone and sucked it, enough to leave a mark. He then moved on to one of his favourite parts of Erwin, his nipples. He licked one of Erwin's nipples and he could feel with his knee that Erwin cock was hardening. Levi wondered not for the first time whether he'll be able to get Erwin off with by just stimulating his nipples. Levi grabbed on of the nubs between his teeth and bite it, hard. It was unintentional and Erwin yelped in pain, his hand rushing to grab and sooth his bleeding nipple. 

The smaller man felt awful and he opened his mouth to apologise but he never got the chance. A thunderous bout of lightning cracked up ahead and before Levi put it together what was happening he felt himself lifting off the ground. In front of him Erwin's face morphed and it was replaced by ever growing tendrils of muscles and tendons. On top of that steam emitted from everywhere, suffocating Levi as he held on to dear life on Erwin's collarbone as he was raised up to the sky. 

In the end the steam and the heat was far too much and Levi lost his grip and fell down- shirtless, with his pants hiked down to his thighs and his cock out. _'Oh dear god I'm going to die. I'm going to die falling naked from the sky because I wanted to fuck my boy friend.'_ Levi thought frantically as he freefall to the ground.

However, he did not reach the ground as a large, steaming palm caught him before he could fall down any further. After catching his breath and reflecting on his own mortality, Levi shoved his pants up and buttoned them up. 

Below him, Levi could see the destruction that he and Erwin caused. The building they were in has being completely obliterated and so had the places surrounding it. There were panicked cries below, not only from the members of the entourage they arrived with; who all mercifully seemed to have survived the Colossal Titan transforming next to them- but also the cries of terrified citizens who witnessed a fifty-metre, man-eating monster standing near their doorstep. 

It wasn't long before Hanji and the braver members of the military police gathered their gear and flew up colossal titan. They managed to rescue Levi and cut open Erwin from his titan. Seeing the Captain and Commander in the undressed state it didn't take long for most of the members in their company to figured out what happened. However, majority of them had the sense not to say anything. Which is more than it could be said for Hanji, who made the remark they will need to add a chapter on "How to have safe sex with Titan Shifter," on their thesis on Titans. 

Levi vowed to have his revenge on them later for their remarks. However, that will have to wait because after the pitiful expression Erwin gave Levi after being cut open from his Titan, the smaller man had the feeling that he will have to spend a few frustrating days  trying to convince Erwin that he will not turn into Titan every time they attempt to have sex. To be honest, he doubt either of them could have foreseen this as a problem when Levi decided turned Erwin into a Titan.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the Godzilla theme played when Erwin accidentally transformed. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this. Drop me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
